Nationen
Zurück zum Inhaltsverzeichnis ALLGEMEINES Man unterscheidet die alten Zentralnationen Union und Föderation von den neuen extraterrestrischen Nationen der Zinji, Tobulonier, Toger und Calderaner. 'Technikstandardwerte (TS)' Die TS geben den technischen Level der einzelnen Nationen auf den verschiedenen Bereichen an. Diese Angaben dienen einer Einschätzung der jeweiligen Nation auf technischem Gebiet. Außerdem benötigen Geräte und Techniken einen bestimmten Standardwert, ab dem das Gerät zur Verfügung steht und eingesetzt werden kann. Die TS gliedern sich verschiedene Bereiche: Waffensysteme: Torpedos, Raketen, Lasergeschütze, Traktorstrahlen, Minen, Flairs, Cruise Missiles, ISCMs, AS-Torpedos Handwaffen: Projektilwaffen, Strahlenwaffen, Nahkampfwaffen, Sprengstoffe Wissenschaft: Wissenschaftliche Geräte, Wissenschaftliche Erkenntnisse Antriebssysteme: Interstellar-, Konventions-, Impuls-, Hyperraumantrieb Computersysteme: Computermodule, -Terminals, -Systeme, -Programme, Handsensoren Reaktoren: Fusionsreaktor, Antimateriereaktor, Leistung Kommunikation: Funksender (konventionell und subraumgestützt), Sensoren, Störsender, AS-Sensoren Medizin: medizinische Geräte und Ausrüstung, Diagnosetechnik, Behandlungsmethoden Implantate: Bau, Einpflanzung und Reparatur, medizinische Behandlung Schiffe & KKMs: Struktur, Wendigkeit, Geschwindigkeit etc. Schilde: Stabilität und Stärke der Schilde 'Techniklevel' Der Techniklevel wird aus dem Durchschnitt aller Werte gebildet und stellt den generellen technischen Level einer Nation dar. Der für die einzelnen Währungen angegebene Wechselkurs bezieht sich auf den Kaufwert des F$ im Jahre 2340. Dieser Referenzwert wird als 1 gerechnet. 'V.1.1 Föderation Westlicher Staaten (FWS) ' thumb|left Hauptplanet: Sol.1 (Terra) Hauptstadt: New York City Amtssprache: Englisch Weitere Sprache: Französisch, Deutsch, Spanisch, Japanisch, Italienisch, Hebräisch, afrikanische Sprachen Währung: Föderationsdollar (F$) Wechselkurs: 0,95 (2345) 'Gesellschaft und Wirtschaft' Die Föderationsgesellschaft ist in drei große räumliche Einheiten untergliedert. Zum einen gibt es die Bewohner des Planeten Erde. Sie bilden die geistige und wirtschaftliche Elite der Föderation. Hier leben die Besitzer der großen Konzerne, Künstler, Politiker, alt gediente Militärs und andere Größen der Gesellschaft. Auf Sol.1 werden fast ausschließlich landwirtschaftliche Produkte hergestellt, die in den Kernraum und die Peripherie exportiert werden. Im so genannten Kernraum der Föderation liegt der Schwerpunkt auf der verarbeitenden Industrie. Hier werden 86% aller Fertigprodukte und Gebrauchsgegenstände hergestellt. Die Lebensqualität ist durchschnittlich gut und die politische Situation in der Regel sehr ruhig. Der Bevölkerungskern besteht aus Westeuropäern und Nordamerikanern, sowie Japanern und einer Minderheit anderer Ethnien. Die äußeren Quadranten des Föderationsraumes werden als Peripherie'' bezeichnet. Man könnte die dort liegenden Planeten im Weiteren Sinn als Kolonien bezeichnen. Die Lebensqualität ist mäßig bis sehr schlecht und es überwiegt der Rohstoffabbau. Über 70% aller ''Rohstoffe werden hier gewonnen. Profitieren können die Planeten der Peripherie'' von ihrem Rohstoffreichtum allerdings nicht, da sie nicht über die nötigen Industrieanlagen verfügen, um die Rohstoffe selbst zu verarbeiten. Sie müssen die Rohstoffe vielmehr zu niedrigen Preisen in den Kernraum verkaufen, um die nötigsten Fertigprodukte zum Überleben zu erhalten, die sie zu hohen Preisen einführen müssen. Eine völlige Abhängigkeit ist die Folge, die von den großen Konzernen des Kernraumes ausgenutzt wird. Viele Planeten und Systeme sind in allen Bereichen von Konzernen kontrolliert – bis hinauf in die höchsten Ebenen der Verwaltung. Politische und soziale Konflikte sind vorprogrammiert, Korruption und Kriminalität an der Tagesordnung. ''Gouverneure solcher Planeten bezahlen oft Korsaren oder beschaffen sich durch Schmuggel das Geld, das ihren Kolonien fehlt. Die peripheren'' Planeten stellen nur etwa 15% der Hochschulabsolventen und 10% der Beamten und Politiker in hohen Ämtern – und das bei einem Bevölkerungsanteil von 24%. Dafür kommen 58% aller Soldaten und Mannschaften von peripheren Planeten, während der Kernraum 79% der Offiziere und 90% der Kommandeure und Kommandanten stellt. Alle Stabsadmirale stammen aus dem Kernraum. Es kommt nicht selten zu Revolten und Unruhen in diesen entlegenen Quadranten. Zudem tragen die Äußeren Regionen der Föderation die Hauptlast der Kriege gegen die extraterrestrischen Nationen. Trotz der oft niedrigen Lebensqualität ist die '''Versorgung' mit Lebensmitteln im gesamten Föderationsraum gewährleistet, außer in Kriegs- oder Krisengebieten. Der Föderationsdollar ist die stärkste Währung im gesamten Raum, allerdings wird er von der Tobulonischen und der Calderanischen Regierung nicht anerkannt. Dieser Umstand ist für die Bürger dieser Nationen natürlich kein Grund, ihre Geschäfte nicht über den F$ abzuwickeln. Vor allem illegale Geschäfte werden in diesen Nationen mit dem F$ getätigt. Handelsbeziehungen unterhält die Föderation vor allem zur Allianz der Zinji und zur Koalition der Toger, die in ihrem Unabhängigkeitskampf gegen die Union unterstützt wird. Mit der Union wurden nach dem Zweiten Interstellaren Krieg ebenfalls Handelsabkommen unterzeichnet. Aber da die eine Überquerung der Grenze mit erheblichem administrativem Aufwand verbunden ist, beträgt der Anteil des Handels zwischen Union und Föderation am Gesamthandelsvolumen der Föderation gerade einmal 12%. Auch die negative Zollpolitik der Unionsregierung trägt nicht zum Aufblühen eines internationalen Handelsaustauschs bei. Investitionen werden in der Nachbarnation nicht getätigt, da eine neuerliche Krise einen Totalverlust bedeuten würde. Die Handelsgesellschaften verfügen lediglich über kleinere Stützpunkte oder Büros in den Hauptkolonien der Union. Calderaner und Tobulonier unterhalten ohnehin keine Kontakte zur Föderation. Aus diesem Grund lebt die Föderationswirtschaft in erster Linie vom Binnenhandel zwischen Kernraum und Peripherie. Rohstoffgewinnung, Produktion und Handel liegen in der Regel in den Händen privater Konzerne und Gesellschaften, die eine große Machtkonzentration innerhalb der Föderation darstellen. Lediglich einzelne Bereiche der Rüstungswirtschaft und der Lebensmittelversorgung unterliegen der Regierung. Doch auch in diesen Bereichen ist der Einfluss der Konzerne durch Korruption und Vetternwirtschaft groß. Die soziale Absicherung ist nicht gerade ein Hauptziel der derzeit regierenden konservativen Föderationsregierung. Gerade in der Peripherie'' wären umfassende Reformen des Sozialsystems dringend erforderlich, um weiteren Unruhen und Revolten vorzubeugen. 'Technik und Wissenschaft' Aufgrund der wirtschaftlichen Probleme in der Union hat die Föderation auf den meisten Gebieten die fortschrittlichste Technik. Nur in der Antriebs- und Waffentechnik ist das Tobulonische Imperium einen kleinen Schritt voraus. Die meisten '''technischen Hochschulen' und Forschungseinrichtungen befinden sich auf der Erde oder auf den größeren Kolonien des Kernraumes. Hochschulen und Forschungszentren sind oft staatliche Einrichtungen, aber auch Konzerne unterhalten eigene Labors und Ausbildungszentren. Forscher werden in der freien Wirtschaft natürlich wesentlich besser bezahlt, als in staatlichen Einrichtungen. Technikstandardwerte Waffensysteme 8 Handwaffen 8 Wissenschaft 9 Antriebssysteme 7 Computersysteme 8 Reaktoren 8 Kommunikation 9 Medizin 9 6* Gleiter 8 MAVs 7 Fahrzeuge 7 Schiffe 8 Schilde 8 Techniklevel: 7,92 ' * Implantate sind in der Föderation wegen der gravierenden Nebenwirkungen offiziell verboten. Das heißt jedoch nicht, dass sie von Nachrichtendiensten und Konzernen nicht eingesetzt werden. Vor allem in der Peripherie drückt man oft beide Augen zu. 'Politik Nach fast 180 Jahren ist die Föderation seit 2228 (wieder) eine demokratisch geordnete Nation. Regierungschef und oberster Repräsentant der Föderation ist der Präsident. Er wird von allen Bürgern ab 20 für 4 Jahre gewählt. Es wird direkt und geheim gewählt. In der Regel stammt der Präsident von Sol.1 oder einem der wichtigen Planeten des Kernraumes'' und sollte sich in Raumflotte oder Wirtschaft hervorgetan haben. Er sollte zudem Westeuropäer oder Nordamerikaner und schon gar kein Mutant sein. Ohne die Unterstützung einer oder mehrerer der großen Konzerne ist noch kein Kandidat Präsident geworden, da die Wahlkämpfe von den Kandidaten selbst finanziert werden müssen. Die '''Wahlen' laufen meist nicht ganz sauber ab, da besonders in der Peripherie viele Kolonisten von Konzernen abhängig und dadurch leicht beeinflussbar sind. Auch deshalb sind Kandidaten auf die Unterstützung der Konzerne angewiesen. Zudem ist die Föderation trotz ihres Namens kein föderaler, sondern immer noch ein zentralistischer Staat, trotz starker Reformbewegungen innerhalb und außerhalb der Politik. Nach seiner Wahl stellt der Präsident sein Kabinett zusammen, das sich aus den Ministerien für Finanzen, Wirtschaft (Rohstoffe, Industrie, Handel, Außenhandel), Verteidigung (Raumflotte, Marinecorps, Miliz), Interstellare (Außenpolitik) und Innere Angelegenheiten (Soziales, Bildung, Wissenschaft, Kultur, Versorgung) zusammensetzt. Hinzu kommen Berater und Experten für alle Ressorts. Die einzelnen Ämter in den Ministerien werden von Staatssekretären geleitet. Zwei Kammern von Peripherie gefordert, eine nach Bevölkerung, eine pro Planet (597) oder Sektor, beide müssen Gesetzen zustimmen àstärkt Rollte und Einfluss der Peripherie Die legislative Gewalt liegt auf nationaler Ebene beim Föderationskongress, in dem jeder bewohnte Planet mit mindestens einem Abgeordneten und darüber hinaus nach Anzahl seiner Bewohner vertreten ist. Der Kongress besteht aus 510 bis 560 Abgeordneten (je nach Ausgleichs- und Überhangmandaten). Er stimmt über die Gesetzesvorlagen der Regierung ab und entscheidet über wichtige Außen- und Innenpolitische Anliegen. Da der Kernraum durch sein demographisches Übergewicht die absolute Mehrheit im Kongress hat, können Forderungen aus der Peripherie nach sozialer Gerechtigkeit und föderaler Mitbestimmung leicht abgewehrt werden, denn Verfassungsänderungen benötigen eine Zweidrittelmehrheit. Präsidentschaftswahlen finden alle 4 Jahre statt, der Kongress wird alle 5 Jahre gewählt. Die politische Landschaft der Föderation ist von Parteien geprägt. Politiker, die keiner Partei angehören, können nicht mit einer steilen Karriere rechnen und kommen über den Sekretär eines Stellvertreters nur selten hinaus. Die stärkste Partei (gleichzeitig Regierungspartei seit 2304 mit einer kurzen Unterbrechung 2324-2328) ist die konservative FU (Federal Unity 43%), die für die föderale Einheit und eine starke Zentralregierung einsteht. Darüber hinaus haben sie für eine starke Wirtschaft und eine fortschrittliche Wissenschaft gesorgt. Die Finanzpolitik ist ausgeglichen, wenngleich etwas auf den Kernraum'' fixiert, während die Sozialpolitik weit hinter der Wirtschaftspolitik zurückhinkt. Vor allem die Planeten in der Peripherie bekommen diese Gewichtung zu spüren. '''Koalitionspartei' der FU ist die LFP (Liberale Föderationspartei 9%), die eine reine Wirtschaftspartei ist und vor allem die Konzerne und Gesellschaften vertritt. Als Koalitionspartei hat sie verhältnismäßig großen Einfluss auf die Regierungsgeschäfte, da die FU nicht ohne sie regieren kann. Die Regierung hält sich derzeit auf einer knappen Mehrheit von 52%. Größte Oppositionspartei ist die SPF (Sozialdemokratische Partei der Föderation 38%), die für einen größeren sozialen Ausgleich eintritt und vor allem für Arbeiter und die Peripherie spricht. 59% ihrer Mitglieder kommen aus den äußeren Quadranten. Die anderen Oppositionsparteien sind mehr oder weniger Interessenparteien und liegen zum Teil nur knapp über der 5%-Hürde. Die PPR (Party of Periphery Rights 10%) bemüht sich um einen gerechteren Ausgleich zwischen Kernraum und Peripherie. Die MP (Menschheitspartei 5%) ist eine rechtsradikale Partei, die alle mutierten Rassen (und auch einige nichteuropäische Rassen) aus der Föderation ausschließen will. Vor allem in den während des 2. Interstellaren Krieges annektierten Lockmarh-Quadranten herrscht Rassismus vor. Angeblich verfügt die MP über eine Art „militanten Arm“, doch gibt es dafür keine Beweise. Menschenrechtler werfen ihnen jedoch die Beteiligung an mehreren Pogromen und Morden vor. Die GFP (Galaktische Friedenspartei 6%) tritt für eine Vereinigung aller Nationen ein, deren Zentrum die Erde ist. Manche Mitglieder dieser Partei sehen in den Bestrebungen der extraterrestrischen Nationen einen Weg zu diesem Ziel. Der radikale Flügel dieser Partei steht im Verdacht, die Verteidigungsbemühungen der Föderation gegen imperiale und Calderanische Angriffe zu sabotieren. Bei der Schlacht um den Endor-Quadranten sollen Terroristen der GFP den Kreuzer NCF.Congress gesprengt haben. Da keine Beweise vorliegen, konnte der oberste Föderationsgerichtshof die GFP bisher nicht verbieten. Es steht jedoch fest, dass die GFP Verbindungen zu radikalen Parteien in der Union, im Calderanischen Reich und zu imperialen Politikern und Militärs unterhält. Hauptstadt der Föderation ist New York City. Auf einem etwa 130 km2 großen Arial befindet sich das Hauptquartier der Föderation mit dem Regierungs- und Verwaltungsbereich, der Admiralität, einigen Kasernen und Hangars und der größten Akademie der Raumflotte. Dieses Arial wird FedCom genannt (Federation Complex). Die Föderation ist mit der NATO assoziiert. Praktisch gesehen ist die NATO die Föderationsvertretung für die Erde. Auf planetarischer Ebene stellt der Gouverneur'' die Exekutivgewalt dar. Er hat auch den Oberbefehl über die planetarischen ''Milizen, sowie über die Föderationseinheiten innerhalb seiner Orbitalhoheit. Ihm zur Seite steht der planetarische Rat, dessen Mitglieder für die einzelnen Ressorts der Verwaltung zuständig sind (Innere Sicherheit, Verteidigung, Finanzen, Wirtschaft, Bildung, Versorgung). Der planetarische Kongress ist das Äquivalent zum Föderationskongress und besteht in der Regel aus 10 bis 250 Abgeordneten. Gouverneur, Ratsmitglieder und Abgeordnete müssen auf dem Planeten, den sie vertreten, beheimatet sein. Über die Probleme, die aus dieser Art des Föderalismus entstehen, wird im Lexikon ausführlicher gesprochen (Miliz, Korsaren, Schmuggel, Gouverneure). Für ein Sonnensystem wird von der Föderationsregierung ein Commissioner eingesetzt, der die Zusammenarbeit der einzelnen Planeten eines Sonnensystems fördern und interplanetarische Probleme lösen soll. Die Gerichtsbarkeit ist in eine zivile, eine strafrechtliche und eine militärische unterteilt. Die militärische Gerichtsbarkeit gilt nur für Angehörige von Flotte und Marinecorps, und auf Planeten, in denen das Kriegsrecht ''ausgerufen wurde (''Ausnahmezustand). Die zivilen und strafrechtlichen Gerichte sind auf planetarischer Ebene angelegt und werden von der lokalen Administration getragen. Die nächst höheren Instanzen sind die Nationalgerichte, die auf den Hauptplaneten der Quadranten eingerichtet sind. Der Oberste Gerichtshof auf Terra.1 ist die höchste Instanz der Zivil- und Strafgerichtsbarkeit. Das Oberste Verfassungsgericht, das aus der Regierung (10 Sitze), zehn obersten Richtern, dem Oberkommando der Raumflotte (5 Sitze) und der dem Generalstab des Marinecorps (2 Sitze) besteht, ist zusammen mit dem Obersten Gerichtshof auf dem FedCom in New York City beheimatet. Innerhalb des Föderationsraumes gibt es nach wie vor autonome Domänen, deren Hoheitsbereich sich selten über den Orbit eines Planeten hinaus erstreckt, in keinem Fall aber über ein Sonnensystem hinaus reicht. Diese Domänen verwalten sich zwar selbständig, sind aber mehr oder weniger abhängig von der Föderation und wickeln auch den Großteil ihrer Handelsgeschäfte über den F$ ab. Zudem sind sie von der Versorgung von außen abhängig. Zumeist besteht die Bevölkerung aus Mutanten, die sich (nicht ganz zu unrecht) vor dem Rassismus innerhalb der Föderation fürchten und deshalb ihre Autonomie anstrebten. Teilweise handelt es sich auch um Widerstandsnester aus den Kolonialkriegen, die sich durch erfolgreichen Kampf ihre Unabhängigkeit bewahren konnten. Die Streitkräfte der Föderation sind in die Raumflotte und das Marinecorps unterteilt, wobei die Admiralität im Verteidigungsministerium ein größeres Gewicht hat als die Generalität des Marinecorps. Die Marines unterstehen dem Flottenkommandanten vor Ort, sobald sie auf einem Schiff oder einer Station eingesetzt sind. Bodenständige Garnisonen unterstehen wiederum dem Gouverneur vor Ort. Dadurch ist die Kommandogewalt des Generalstabes eher auf Logistik und Verwaltung beschränkt. Kampfkommandeure unterstehen hingegen meist dem Oberkommando der Flotte oder dem Gouverneurs vor Ort. Im Verteidigungsausschuss sitzen neben Präsident, Minister und Staatssekretären die ranghöchsten Admiräle (10) und Generäle (4) der Föderation. Hier werden generelle Entscheidungen getroffen und Operationen besprochen. Die Admiralität der Raumflotte hat großen Einfluss auf die Regierungsarbeit, da sie die Hauptstütze der Föderation ist. Der Admiralität wird dabei ein großer Handlungsspielraum eingeräumt. Die Raumflotte und das Marinecorps stellen die offensiven und interstellaren Streitkräfte und werden im Innern zur Schlichtung von Unruhen und Streitigkeiten eingesetzt. Die Milizen sind die defensiven planetarischen Streitkräfte und unterstehen im Normalfall dem Gouverneur des Planeten. Bei der Verteidigung eines Planeten kann das Flottenoberkommando den Oberbefehl über alle planetarischen Milizverbände dem kommandierenden Föderationsoffizier übertragen. Außerdem können Milizeinheiten dem Marinecorps vorübergehend eingegliedert werden, wenn die Föderationstruppen verstärkt werden müssen. So werden bei offensiven Einsätzen der Flotte stets auch Milizeinheiten hinzugezogen, da das Marinecorps mit großen Bodenoperationen überfordert ist. Nicht selten wehren sich Planeten gegen die Einberufung ihrer Milizen, da die wehrfähigen Männer in Industrie und Bergbau fehlen und die Kolonie ihrer Verteidigungskräfte beraubt wird. Die Aufgabenbereiche der Raumflotte sind in verschiedene Sektionen gegliedert: 1) Erschließung des unbekannten Raumes (Forschung) 2) Kolonisierung neu entdeckter Planeten und Systeme 3) Logistik 4) Aufklärung 5) Garnison/Reserve 6) Geleitschutz 7) Handelsmarine (Schmuggel, Piraten, Drogen, Rettungsaktionen, Handelsrecht) 8) Militärische Operationen (Task Forces) Die begehrtesten Sektionen für Abenteurer und ehrgeizige Offiziere (und diese Eigenschaft muss man den Spielern unterstellen) sind Handelsmarine (operative Abteilung) und die Sektion für militärische Operationen. Außenpolitisch ist die Föderation durch ihre kriegerischen Nachbarn beinahe isoliert. Calderaner und Tobulonier lehnen nach wie vor jede Art von offiziellem Kontakt ab und auch die Union ist kein Partner, wenngleich beide Nationen das Imperium der Tobulonier bekämpfen. Während das Calderanische Reich nach Ausbruch des Bürgerkrieges nicht mehr in der Lage war, weitere militärische Operationen gegen die Föderation durchzuführen, kommt es immer wieder zu Angriffen durch imperiale Verbände. Besonders der Endor-Quadrant ist nach wie vor ein Zankapfel, den auch die Calderaner nicht verloren geben wollen. Auch sie haben in dieser Region wieder Kampfhandlungen eröffnet. Besonders die Aufnahme Calderanischer Exilanten in der Föderation und Einsätze der Raumflotte gegen Drogenkartelle in der Chaoszone haben die Calderanische Regierung erneut sehr aufgebracht. Mit der Union werden nach dem 2. Interstellaren Krieg zwar keine offenen Kampfhandlungen mehr ausgetragen, aber die Situation ist nach wie vor sehr gespannt. Vor allem die Finanz- und Militärhilfe der Föderation für die separatistischen Toger, die sich von der Union losgesagt haben, belastet die Beziehungen zwischen Union und Föderation. Die Allianz der Zinji ist eine neutrale Nation und somit kein potentieller Partner für die Föderation, deren vorrangiges Ziel es ist, Verbündete gegen die zahlreichen Gegner an fast allen Grenzen zu finden. Während es nur hin und wieder zu Aufständen und Krisensituationen in der Peripherie kommt, bekämpfen die Lockmarh-Rebellen systematisch die Föderationskräfte im gleichnamigen Quadranten. Unterstützt werden sie selbstverständlich von der Unionsregierung, die angeblich neben Geld und Kriegsmaterial sogar ausgebildete Piloten und Söldner über die Grenze schmuggelt, um die während des 2. Interstellaren Krieges verlorenen Kolonien wieder zurück zu gewinnen. Dieser Guerillakrieg ist für die Föderation sehr verlustreich. Die meist verbreitete Religion in der Föderation ist das Christentum. Es gliedert sich in etwa 30 verschiedene Kirchen, von denen die römisch-katholische den größten Anteil an Mitgliedern ausmacht (35% aller Föderationsbürger). Den Rest teilen sich die evangelischen Kirchen, allen voran die Babtisten, Methodisten, Presbyterianer, Lutheraner und die Reformierten. Der Hauptsitz der römisch-katholischen Kirche liegt in Rom. Der Petersdom überstand wie durch ein Wunder den III. Weltkrieg ohne völlige Zerstörung. Die Kuppel stürzte nicht ein, obwohl Rom von mehreren ICBMs getroffen wurde. Der Vatikan erstreckt sich heute über ein Areal von 10 Quadratkilometern. Zudem herrscht der Papst über das alte Stadtzentrum Roms. 'Ziele der Föderation' Militärisch will die Raumflotte zum einen die Lockmarh-Quadranten ''endlich befrieden und unter Kontrolle bringen, zum anderen muss das Imperium zu einem Waffenstillstand gezwungen werden. Angesichts der hohen Kriegsmotivation und der bisherigen militärischen Erfolge der imperialen Flotte, könnte dies jedoch nur durch einen vernichtenden Erfolg der Föderation geschehen. In den letzten Jahren deuten sich innerhalb des Imperiums Streitigkeiten zwischen einzelnen Fürstenhäusern und dem Imperator an, die das Imperium schwächen könnten, sollte dieser Konflikt eskalieren. Neben einer möglichen Beeinflussung dieses Konfliktes innerhalb des Imperiums versucht die Föderation, mit den Calderanern einen dauerhaften Frieden auszuhandeln, während man mit der Union eine gewisse Entspannungspolitik anstrebt, indem man auf die Gefahr für die Erde hinweist, die vom Imperium ausgeht. Weitergehend soll sogar ein Bündnis ins Auge gefasst werden. Aber durch die Unterstützung der Toger durch die Föderation, sowie durch die andauernde Krise in den ''Lockmarh-Quadranten, scheint ein Fortschritt in dieser Richtung eher unwahrscheinlich. Innenpolitisch muss man sich mehr und mehr mit sozialen und politischen Krisen in der Peripherie auseinandersetzen. Die Forderungen nach sozialer Gerechtigkeit und Mitbestimmung werden immer lauter und tendieren mehr und mehr zu einer Autonomie peripherer Kolonien. V.1.2 Die Neosozialistische Union (NSU) thumb|left Kernplanet: - Hauptplanet: Sol.1 (Terra) Hauptstadt: Moskau (Peking) Amtssprache: Russisch (Chinesisch) Weitere Sprachen: Indisch, Arabisch, afrikanische Sprachen Währung: Rubel ® Wechselkurs: 0,52 'Gesellschaft und Wirtschaft' Die Gesellschaft in der Interstellaren Union ist bei Weitem nicht so ungleich wie es in der Föderation der Fall ist. Durch die Politik der Union wird ein sozialer und ökonomischer Ausgleich praktiziert, der auf allen Planeten eine mittlere Lebensqualität ermöglicht. Kritiker behaupten, dass diese Politik die Leistungsfähigkeit der Unionsbürger und die Arbeitsmotivation herabsetzen würde, was letztlich zur Niederlage im Zweiten Interstellaren Krieg geführt hätte, und sie verweisen immer wieder auf das Ende des Sozialismus im ausgehenden 20. Jahrhundert, der ähnliche Praktiken angewandt habe. Doch bisher konnte sich die Unionswirtschaft recht gut behaupten, wenngleich die Union in Wirtschafts- und Finanzkapazität hinter der Föderation zurückfällt. Auch die Lebensqualität ist im Durchschnitt betrachtet um einiges Niedriger als in der Föderation. Die Verteidiger der sozialen Planwirtschaft sind der Ansicht, das ansatzweise sozialistische System der Union könne in einem interstellaren Verbund besser funktionieren, als in der kapitalistisch dominierten Weltordnung des 20. Jahrhunderts. Um einen so großen Wirtschaftsraum mit so vielen Planeten und Produktionsstätten zu kontrollieren und versorgen zu können, bedürfe es einer staatlich gelenkten Wirtschaft. Die innenpolitische Ruhe und Ordnung, die in der Union vorherrscht, scheint ihnen Recht zu geben, auch wenn die Produktivität dadurch insgesamt niedriger liegt. Die Unionsbevölkerung akzeptiert insgesamt einen niedrigeren Lebensstandard, um soziale Härte gegen Einzelne und gegen Gruppen zu vermeiden. Die Union hat an ihrem Southeastend mit arabischen Separatisten große Probleme, die zwar nicht die Mehrheit der Bevölkerung stellen, jedoch durch Terroranschläge und Guerillaaktionen zu einer wachsenden Destabilisierung der drei betroffenen Quadranten (Kursk, Semonaja und Charkow) führen. Gerüchten zufolge werden die Separatisten vom Tobulonischen Imperium unterstützt. Zusammen mit dem schwelenden Konflikt mit den Togern und der Föderation (Lockmarh-Quadrant) sellt diese neue Herausforderung eine ernste Bedrohung für die Stabilität und Integrität der Union dar. Die meisten und größten Rohstoffvorkommen befanden sich auf den Planeten im südlichen Raum der Union und im Lockmarh-Quadranten. Schon alleine deshalb stellte der Verlust dieser Kolonien während des 2. Interstellaren Krieges einen herben Schlag für die Union dar. Auch der arabische Separatismus im Southeastend der Union bedrohen die Rohstoffversorgung. Lebensmittel werden hauptsächlich auf der Erde angebaut, während die verarbeitende Industrie vorwiegend im Kernraum und in den Hauptplaneten der einzelnen Quadranten angesiedelt ist. Die Produktionsstätten sind wesentlich gerechter verteilt als in der Föderation, wodurch alle Regionen von der Industrie profitieren und Fertigprodukte zu ausgewogenen Preisen kaufen können. Der Rubel '''ist keine besonders starke Währung und bei anderen Nationen längst nicht so beliebt wie der F$. Aber man kann ihm nicht nachsagen, er sei keine stabile Währung. Immerhin trägt er Handel und Wirtschaft der Union seit 350 Jahren auf einem soliden Fundament, was sicher auch der Genügsamkeit der Unionswirtschaft zuzuschreiben ist. '''Handelsbeziehungen unterhält die Union ausschließlich zur Allianz, da alle anderen Nachbarn Feinde oder potentielle Gegner sind. Die gesamte Wirtschaft und der Großteil des Transportwesens liegen in staatlicher Hand. Da jeder Unionsbürger das Recht hat, auf Sol.1 zu leben, sind die Kolonien der Union generell kleiner als die der Föderation. Dadurch ist die Bevölkerungsdichte auf dem Territorium der NSU auf der Erde sehr hoch, ein Umstand, der zu erheblichen Umweltproblemen und Konflikten mit Nachbarterritorien führt. 'Technik und Wissenschaft' Die technische Entwicklung der Union ist seit dem 1. Interstellaren Krieg etwas eingefroren, was mit zu der Niederlage im 2. Interstellaren Krieg beigetragen hat. Seit dieser erschütternden Niederlage hat die Unionsregierung sich wieder vermehrt um eine fortschrittliche Rüstungstechnik bemüht und konnte den Vorsprung der Föderation auf diesem Gebiet verringern. In der Zivilen Wissenschaft, vor allem in der Medizin ist die Union sehr fortschrittlich und kann ohne weiteres mit der Föderation mithalten. Die Forschung liegt ausschließlich in der Hand des Staates. Die großen Hochschulen und Universitäten befinden sich vor allem auf Sol.1 und auf wenigen großen Planeten des Kernraumes. Aber kleinere Hochschulen befinden sich in allen größeren Kolonien der Union, was ebenfalls zum sozialen Ausgleich beiträgt. Technikstandardwerte: Waffensysteme 7 Handwaffen 7 Wissenschaft 9 Antriebssysteme 7 Computersysteme 7 Reaktoren 7 Kommunikation 7 Medizin 9 5* Gleiter 7 MAVs 7 Fahrzeuge 7 Schiffe 8 Schilde 7 Techniklevel: 7,38 * Implantate sind in der Union prinzipiell verboten. Der Geheimdienst bedient sich allerdings Gerüchten zufolge dieser Technik mit stillschweigender Duldung durch die Regierung. 'Politik' Staatsoberhaupt der Union ist der Oberste Staatssekretär. Er wird von allen Unionsbürgern in direkter und geheimer Wahl für 6 Jahre gewählt. Nicht selten kam es vor, dass ein Politiker von einem abgelegenen Planeten Präsident wurde. Auch die übrigen Staatssekretäre der Regierung werden von der Gesamtbevölkerung für 6 Jahre gewählt. Sie belegen die Sekretariate für Verteidigung, Innere Sicherheit, Außenpolitik, Finanzen, Wirtschaft und Bildung. Da es keine Parteien gibt, gelingt es nur herausragenden Persönlichkeiten, in hohe Ämter vorzustoßen. Korruption ist ein großes Problem in der Union. Die Legislative bildet in der Union die Duma, die aus 620 Vertretern aller Planeten besteht. Jeder Planet ist nach Anzahl seiner Bewohner in der Duma vertreten. Auf planetarischer Ebene gibt es keine legislative Vertretung. Die Gouverneure werden vom Präsidenten eingesetzt und verfügen über eine ungeheure Machtfülle, auch in der Judikative. Über jedes Sonnensystem ist ein Gouverneur eingesetzt, dem der gesamte Verwaltungsapparat untersteht. Darüber hinaus ist für jeden Quadranten ein Militärgouverneur eingesetzt, dem alle Truppen in seinem Territorium unterstehen. Wegen dieser Trennung zwischen Systemen und Quadranten, liegen fast alle großen Stationen der Union außerhalb der Sonnensysteme, da man den Großteil der militärischen Befehlsgewalt bei den Militärgouverneuren belassen will. Die fast absolute Gewalt der Gouverneure über ihre Territorien führt vor allem in der Peripherie zu Machtmissbrauch und persönlicher Bereicherung. Die Gerichtsbarkeit ist in ein zivile (planetarische Eben), eine strafrechtliche (planetarische Ebene) und eine militärische (Quadrantenebene) unterteilt. Die militärische Gerichtsbarkeit liegt bei den jeweiligen Militärgouverneuren, die somit direkte Machte über alle Militärs in ihrem Quadranten ausüben. Einspruch kann bei der Admiralität erhoben werden, die sich dann mit diesem Fall befasst. Ein Nationaler Gerichtshof befindet sich in Moskau. Er besteht aus 20 unabhängigen Richtern und entscheidet über alle nationalen Streitfragen. Der Oberbefehl über die Streitkräfte der Union liegt bei der hohen Admiralität und dem Obersten Staatssekretär als Obersten Kriegsherrn der Union. Bodentruppen sind entweder als Garnisonen auf Planeten, oder als Einsatzverbände auf Raumstationen und Schiffen stationiert. Sie unterstehen der Flottenadmiralität. Die Admiräle und Generäle der Flotte unterstehen dem Militärgouverneur, in dessen Befehlsbereich sie sich befinden, es sei denn, sie haben direkte Befehle von der Admiralität. Bei Operationen außerhalb des Unionsraumes unterstehen die Admirale dem Oberbefehl der Flottenadmiralität. China '''ist der Union angegliedert, verfügt jedoch über bestimmte Autonomierechte. In Regierung, Duma und Oberkommando hat China eine festgelegte Anzahl an Vertretern und Posten. '''Außenpolitik Während des 1. Interstellaren Krieges ''kämpfte die Allianz auf Seiten der Union. Trotzdem annektierte die Union die damals zur Allianz gehörenden Lockmarh-Quadranten, die über die Hälfte des Allianzraumes ausmachten. Trotz der daraus entstandenen Spannungen ist die Allianz heute und vor allem nach dem ''2. Interstellaren Krieg der einzige wirkliche Partner der Union, obwohl die Allianz sich selbst als neutral bezeichnet. Den einzigen heißen Krieg führt die Union gegen das Imperium, während sie gegen die Toger immer wieder in kleineren Offensiven vorgeht. Die Beziehungen zur Föderation sind nach dem Ausbruch der togischen Rebellion und durch die Unterstützung der Lockmarh-Rebellen ''nicht wesentlich besser geworden. Es herrscht nach wie vor ein gespanntes Verhältnis. Die Union unterhält ein loses Bündnis mit der Arabischen Liga und den Chinesen. Hauptstadt der Interstellaren Union ist Moskau, das nach der völligen Zerstörung während des Dritten Weltkrieges völlig neu aufgebaut wurde. Hier befinden sich das Regierungsviertel und das militärische Oberkommando. '''Innenpolitische Probleme' hat die Union mit den Togern. Nach der schweren Niederlage der Union im 2. Interstellaren Krieg hielten die Toger die Kriegsmüdigkeit der Union für groß genug, um einen Unabhängigkeitskrieg zu beginnen, der noch heute nicht beigelegt ist. Die Unionsregierungen, die seither allesamt diesen verlustreichen Konflikt weitergeführt haben, glaubten, durch einen Sieg über die Toger das so genannte Lockmarh-Syndrom ''aus den Köpfen der Unionsbürger zu verbannen. Doch bisher war dieser Konflikt für die Union ein einziges Fiasko und durch die brutalen Strafexpeditionen der Unionstruppen wurde der Hass der Toger nur noch weiter geschürt. Für sie gibt es nur noch zwei Alternativen: Sieg oder Vernichtung. Dies scheint der Unionsregierung zwar inzwischen klar geworden zu sein, doch man wagt nicht, die Niederlage vor der Bevölkerung einzugestehen, und so sterben weiterhin jährlich Zehntausende von Soldaten und Zivilisten in den togischen Quadranten. '''Religion '''war in der Union lange Zeit offiziell verboten. Doch nach dem letzten Interstellaren Krieg wurde dieses Verbot zurückgenommen und es existieren einige evangelische Kirchen, sowie die orthodoxe, die ihren Hauptsitz in Moskau hat. In China herrschen Buddhismus und Daoismus vor. 'Ziele der Union' Die '''Ziele der Union' sind die Wiedereingliederung der togischen Planeten in die Union, ein militärisches Bündnis mit der Allianz der Zinji, das in einem Zusammenschluss münden könnte, sowie die Isolation der Föderation. Die Union kämpft wie die Föderation gegen die Tobulonier. Somit klafft eine Schere zwischen dem Hass auf die Föderation und dem gemeinsamen Kampf gegen das Imperium. 'V.1.3 Imperium der Tobulonier ' thumb|leftHauptplanet: Tobul.1 Hauptstadt: Tobulon Amtssprache: Tobulakh (Exo-Arabisch) Währung: Tobul (T) Wechselkurs: kein Austausch von Devisen 'Geschichte' Im Jahre 2256 wurde im Vertrag von San Francisco die Einrichtung „ethnischer Räume“ beschlossen. Infolge dieser Bestimmung wurden arabische Kolonisten in der südlichen Peripherie von Union und Föderation angesiedelt. Knapp dreißig Jahre später hatten diese Kolonisten drei Quadranten erschlossen und besiedelt. Im Jahre 2285 begannen die beiden westlichen Quadranten, die zum Föderationsterritorium gehörten, einen Unabhängigkeitskrieg, der sich in der Folge auch auf Unionsgebiet ausdehnte. Drei Jahre später mussten die beiden Zentralnationen ''den Tobuloniern ein souveränes Territorium zugestehen, da der Ausbruch des ''2. Interstellaren Krieges eine Fortführung des Kampfes unmöglich machte. Beide Seiten hofften, sich durch diese Geste die Unterstützung der Tobulonischen Quadranten zu sichern. Doch weit gefehlt: Die Tobulonier bauten ihre neue Nation aus, erschlossen neue Quadranten und holten ihre technische Rückständigkeit in Rekordzeit auf. Dies erlaubte ihnen, im Jahre 2335 beide Zentralnationen herauszufordern und einige spektakuläre Militärerfolge gegen die alten Großmächte zu erzielen. 'Gesellschaft und Wirtschaft' Neben den Fürstenhäusern besteht die tobulonische Gesellschaft aus Industriellen, Kaufleuten, Arbeitern, Bauern, Soldaten und Leibeigenen. Leibeigene sind Schuldner, Kriegsgefangene, Verbrecher und andere sozial Untergeordnete. Die Gesellschaft ist sehr starr. Von einer Klasse in die nächst höhere aufzusteigen, ist fast unmöglich. Hochzeiten zwischen den Klassen sind bei Strafe verboten. Die Wirtschaft '''liegt zum überwiegenden Teil in den Händen der Fürsten, die ihre Betriebe von Industriellen leiten lassen. Je nach Rohstoffvorkommen und Industriekapazität sind die Fürstenhäuser besser oder schlechter bestellt. Die Lebensqualität ist sehr niedrig und der begrenzte Reichtum sehr ungleich verteilt. Die Fürstenhäuser führen ein Leben in Prunk (oder was man im Imperium darunter versteht) und bauen sich große Festungsanlagen, teilweise unterirdisch, während die Bevölkerung an der Oberfläche fast verhungert. Die Rüstungsindustrie verschlingt den Großteil des Sozialproduktes. Die Tobulonier haben eine antike '''Göttermythologie erschaffen, den Krakhtarhismus, dessen Hauptstütze die Hohepriester auf XXX sind. Dort befinden sich gigantische Tempelanlagen. Die Hohepriester üben einen großen Einfluss auf die nationale Politik und die einzelnen Fürstenhäuser aus. Die Währung des Imperiums ist der Tobul (T), der in keiner anderen Nation akzeptiert wird. Noch nicht einmal die Verbündeten Calderaner vertrauen der tobulonischen Währung, der jede wirtschaftliche Grundlage fehlt. Das Imperium pflegt mit den Calderanern Handelsbeziehungen, die aber kaum ins Gewicht fallen, da sie lediglich auf Tausch beruhen. Ansonsten ist das Imperium autark und verfügt über große Rohstoffvorkommen, die vor allem auf den Planeten an der Calderanischen Grenze liegen. 'Technik und Wissenschaft' Das Imperium verfügt über eine enorm fortschrittliche Waffen- und Schiffstechnik, während es in den zivilen Disziplinen weit zurückliegt. Die Fürstenhäuser unterhalten an ihren Höfen Hochschulen und Universitäten. Nur Söhne aus Adelshäusern oder aus wohlhabenden Familien werden an den Akademien aufgenommen. Technikstandardwerte Waffensysteme 9 Handwaffen 9 Wissenschaft 5 Antriebssysteme 8 Computersysteme 6 Reaktoren 7 Kommunikation 6 Medizin 5 4 Gleiter 8 MAVs 8 Fahrzeuge 7 Schiffe 9 Schilde 8 Techniklevel: 7,31 ' 'Politik Staatsoberhaupt des Imperiums ist der Imperator vom Herrscherhaus der Molucken. Ihm Steht der Imperiale Rat (der Hohepriester und die Obersten der Fürstenhäuser) zur Seite. Neben der Herrschaft, die jeder der 6 Fürsten in seinem Quadranten innehat, muss er ein Amt auf imperialer Eben übernehmen, das traditionell seinem Fürstenhaus zusteht: Fürstenhaus (16) Amt im Imperialen Rat Tobul Imperator Verteidigung Makhmuth Hohepriester Finanzen Innere Sicherheit Außenpolitik Wissenschaft & Bildung Wirtschaft & Handel Die höchste Gerichtsbarkeit '''liegt bei den Fürsten, auf nationaler Ebene beim imperialen Rat. Dieser stellt Legislative und Exekutive in einer Institution dar. Strafrechtliche und zivile Gerichtsbarkeit liegen bei den Gouverneuren, die von den Fürsten auf den Planeten in ihrem Herrschaftsraum eingesetzt werden. '''Imperiale Flotte und Armee setzen sich aus den Truppenkontingenten der einzelnen Fürstenhäuser zusammen. Die Imperiale Garde ist auf Tobul stationiert und umfasst 4 Schlachtkreuzer, 8 Angriffskreuzer, 10 Zerstörer und zahlreiche Hilfsschiffe, sowie etwa 300 Gleiter, 500 Fahrzeuge und 120 MAVs. Hinzu kommen zwei Division mit insgesamt 8 Eliteregimentern. Die einzelnen Fürsten stehen in einer Art Lehenverhältnis und müssen im Kriegsfall Truppen unter imperialen Oberbefehl stellen. Den Oberbefehlshaber 'über diese imperialen Truppen ernennt der Imperator unter den Mitgliedern der Fürstenhäuser. Die Anzahl der Schiffe und Truppen, die ein Fürst stellen muss, richtet sich nach dem Nutzen, den ein Fürst aus diesem Krieg ziehen kann. Deshalb tragen die Fürstenhäuser an der ''Hector-Linie die Hauptlast des Krieges gegen die Föderation. Hier liegt auch der '''innenpolitische Konflikt begründet, der die Einheit des Imperiums gefährdet. Die eroberten Sektoren, die ehemals Union und Föderation gehörten, wurden unter imperiale Kontrolle gestellt und als “Grenzmarken” eingerichtet. Während also die grenznahen Fürstenhäuser die Hauptlast des Krieges tragen, hat der Imperator als einziger einen Nutzen aus dem Krieg. Der ewige Konkurrenzkampf zwischen Fürsten und Imperator um Macht und Einfluss im tobulonischen Imperium war damit neu ausgebrochen. Fortschrittlich denkende Fürsten, die in einem Waffenstillstand und einer Öffnung zu den terrestrischen Nationen eine große Chance für alle Beteiligten sehen, fühlen sich in ihrer Ansicht bestärkt. Insgeheim sollen Fürsten bereits Verbindung mit Föderationspolitikern aufgenommen haben. Außenpolitisch ist das Imperium nach wie vor völlig isoliert. Selbst mit dem Calderanischen Reich bestehen keine vertraglichen Verbindungen. Das Hauptziel des Imperiums ist Sol.1 – Terra. Das Imperium will Terra für alle Menschen zugänglich machen – natürlich unter imperialer Herrschaft. Deshalb wird Tobulon nur als vorläufige Hauptstadt angesehen. 'V.1.4 Calderanisches Reich ' thumb|leftHauptplanet: Calderan.1 Hauptstadt: Calderania : Amtssprache: Calderanisch (Gemisch aus Exo-Spanisch, Exo-Portugiesisch und indianischen Exo-Sprachen) Währung: Caldor © Wechselkurs: 0,2 (2345) 'Geschichte' Im Jahre 2256 wurde im Vertrag von San Francisco die Einrichtung „ethnischer Räume“ beschlossen. Infolge dieser Bestimmung wurden lateinamerikanische Siedler in der westlichen Peripherie der Föderation angesiedelt (die westlichen Sektoren der heutigen Quadranten Vega, Sirius und Ontellas). Die Unzufriedenheit in den Randsektoren der Westend wuchs in der Zwischenkriegszeit durch Rassismus, Mangelversorgung und Ausbeutung. Nach dem 2. Interstellaren Krieg kam es zum Aufstand in den vier von Latinos besiedelten Quadranten. 22 Jahre lang lieferten sich Aufständische und Föderation in dieser Region blutige und brutale Guerillakämpfe. Der Föderationsregierung gelang es trotz großer Brutalität nicht, die aufständischen Sektoren unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Trotz bescheidener Erfolge musste die Föderationsregierung das neugegründete Calderanische Reich an seiner Westgrenze anerkennen, da der Widerstand innerhalb der Föderation durch ständig wachsende Kosten und Verluste stetig wuchs und die Mehrheit der konservativen Regierung gefährdete. Im Jahre 2322 spaltete sich der nördlichste der sechs Quadranten, der hauptsächlich von Indios besiedelt ist, unter Rebellenführer Esteban vom Restgebiet des Calderanischen Reiches ab. Daraufhin brach die Offensive der Calderaner zusammen. Nach dem Sturz Estebans kam es zu Anarchie und Chaos, weshalb die Region bald nur noch als Chaoszone ''bezeichnet wurde. Die Entdeckung der Droge ''Crystal, die nur in der Westend und der Chaoszone abgebaut werden kann, brachte die Drogenkartelle an die Macht. Sie kontrollieren seitdem den Nordquadranten und bedrohen die Stabilität des Calderanischen Reiches genauso wie die der nordwestlichen Föderations-Quadranten. Die Chaos-Zone ist ein Tummelplatz für Piraten, Kriminelle und Schmuggler. Verschiedene Drogenbarone und Organisationen kämpften um die Herrschaft über das einträgliche Drogengeschäft. Keine zivilen Schiffe wagen sich in dieses Gebiet. Nur Drogenschmuggler und Piraten suchen hier Profit und Zuflucht. Währenddessen scheitern alle politischen und militärischen Bemühungen der Calderanischen Führung, die Kontrolle über die Chaos-Zone ''wiederzuerlangen und Ordnung herzustellen. Die Calderaner konzentrierten sich während der letzten gut 20 Jahre darauf, ihre Nation aufzubauen und zu festigen. Schnell holten die Calderaner den technischen Rückstand auf und bauten eine kleine aber schlagkräftige Flotte auf. Im Jahre 2338 nutzten die Calderaner die Schwächung der Föderation durch den Imperialen Krieg zu einer Offensive im der Westend, die allerdings nach schnellen Erfolgen bald ins Stocken geriet und durch eine Gegenoffensive der Föderation zurückgedrängt wurde. Seitdem besteht eine Art stillschweigender Waffenstillstand, der jedoch immer wieder durch Zwischenfälle und kleinere Scharmützel gestört wird. 'Gesellschaft und Wirtschaft''' ''' Lebensstandard und soziales Gefälle entsprechen in etwa dem des Imperiums. Der Großteil des spärlichen Reichtums liegt Händen einer elitären Oberschicht, die nach Schätzungen einiger angesehener Wissenschaftler nur etwa 5% der Bevölkerung ausmacht, während der Rest in ärmlichen Verhältnissen lebt. Im Calderanischen Reich gibt es '''demokratische und liberale Tendenzen und Bewegungen, die sich immer besser organisieren und verflechten. Trotz mehrer Säuberungsaktionen, denen liberale Politiker und hochrangige Militärs zum Opfer fielen, gibt es Liberalisten in hohen Ämtern und Positionen. Viele Oppositionelle flüchteten sich ins Exil in den Föderationsraum. Doch der Calderanische Geheimdienst CalSec versucht sie aufzuspüren und zu liquidieren. Nur der Kernraum des Calderanischen Reiches um den Hauptplaneten ist dichter besiedelt. Hier lebt auch die elitäre Oberschicht der Calderanischen Gesellschaft, die vor allem aus Militärs besteht und die großen Firmen und Konzerne kontrolliert. Der übrige Raum ist dünn besiedelt und verarmt. Oft kommt es zu Krisensituationen und kleineren Aufständen, die jedoch nie über einen Planeten hinaus reichen und schnell von Militär und CalSec niedergeschlagen werden. Die größten Rohstoffvorkommen liegen im Grenzbereich zum Imperium. Die verarbeitende Industrie ist mehr im Kernraum angesiedelt und ist zu 95% im Besitz der elitären Oberschicht. Die Minen und Bergwerke gehören meist den großen Konzernen. Mit dem Ausbruch des Bürgerkrieges stürzte die Kaufkraft des Caldors '''ins Bodenlose. Nachdem die Militärregierung den Kampf gegen die außer Kontrolle geratenen Rebellen aufgegeben hatte, kam es zu einem weiteren Kursverfall. Calderanische Händler wickelten ihre Geschäfte fast nur noch über den F$ ab. Deshalb leitete die Calderanische Regierung eine Währungsreform ein, die dem Caldor wieder etwas von seiner ursprünglichen Stabilität zurückgab. Die '''Religion der Calderaner gründet auf den Charhonismus, der zu weiten Teilen aus katholisch-christlichen Elementen und Elementen der Indio-Tradition besteht. 'Technik und Wissenschaft' Die Calderanische Technik war zu Beginn des Krieges mit der Föderation auf einem recht hohen Stand und mit dem der Union vergleichbar, wenngleich ein größeres Gewicht auf militärischen Technologien lag. Vor allem durch den Bürgerkrieg und den Verlust der heutigen Chaos-Zone war das Calderanische Reich nicht in der Lage, an dem kostenintensiven Wettrüsten der übrigen Nationen teilzunehmen. Deshalb verfügt die Calderanische Flotte vor allem über veraltete Schiffe, während nur Spezial- und Eliteeinheiten neues Material und Gerät erhalten. Forschungszentren befinden sich vor allem auf Calderan.1 und den umgebenden Planeten und Systemen. Höhere Schulen und Akademien gibt es nur im Kernraum, während die allgemeine Bildung während und nach dem Bürgerkrieg sehr vernachlässigt wurde. Dieser Umstand mag mit ein Grund für den wissenschaftlichen und technischen Rückstand der Calderaner sein. Hingegen hat es keine andere Nation in der Kybernetik so weit gebracht wie das Calderanische Reich. Das liegt sicherlich daran, dass die Implantate in den übrigen Nationen verboten sind. Vor allem den Mitgliedern von CalSec und Eliteeinheiten werden Implantate eingepflanzt (Kapitel IV.10). Im Aberglauben der einfachen Bevölkerung gelten Kyborgs als “Halbmenschen” und werden gemieden oder gar angegriffen, wenn sie enttarnt werden. Technikstandardwerte Waffensysteme 7 Handwaffen 7 Wissenschaft 6 Antriebssysteme 7 Computersysteme 6 Reaktoren 6 Kommunikation 6 Medizin 6 Implantate 8 Gleiter 6 MAVs 7 Fahrzeuge 7 Schiffe 6 Schilde 7 Techniklevel: 6,46 'Politik' Das Calderanische Reich wird seit jeher von einer Militärdiktatur beherrscht. Regierungschef und oberster Kriegsherr ist “El Montesummo”, der von der Versammlung der Kriegsherren ernannt wird und selbst ein Mitglied dieses Rates sein muss. Dieser Oberste Rat ist Kabinett und Parlament in einem. Der Montesummo besitzt in diesem Rat 25% der Stimmen. Ist also ein Drittel der übrigen Kriegsherren seiner Meinung, kann er seine Pläne durchsetzen. Scheidet ein Kriegsherr aus dem Amt, wird sein Nachfolger vom Rat selbst bestimmt. Bei dieser Abstimmung besitzt der oberste Kriegsherr nur eine Stimme, wie alle übrigen Mitglieder des Rates auch. Dem Obersten Rat untersteht ein großer Verwaltungsapparat, der zum größten Teil aus Militärs besteht. Die Gerichtsbarkeit liegt in den Händen der einzelnen Militärgouverneure. Ein solches Militärgericht besteht dann aus mindestens 5 Kommandeuren. Mit zivilen Streitigkeiten und weniger schweren Straftaten beschäftigen sich zivile Gerichte auf den einzelnen Planeten. Die Militärgouverneure herrschen jeweils über einen Sektor. Sie haben die Befehlsgewalt über alle Truppen in ihrem Einflussbereich. Sie stellen außerdem die politische und juristische Gewalt dar. Auf planetarischer Ebene sind Generalgouverneure eingesetzt, die den Oberbefehl über die planetarischen Einheiten und Garnisonen haben und gleichzeitig auch Verwaltung und Rechtsprechung überwachen. Außenpolitisch ist das Calderanische Reich weitgehend isoliert, obgleich ein loser Kontakt mit dem Tobulonischen Imperium besteht. Imperium und Calderaner sind quasi Verbündete im Kampf um die Erde und damit gegen die Föderation. Doch in der Endor-Frage stehen sie sich als Konkurrenten gegenüber, was ein engeres Bündnis verhindert. Die militärische Führung liegt beim obersten Rat. Er überträgt einem Kriegsherren den Oberbefehl über eine militärische Operation. Dazu werden ihm die nötigen Einheiten unterstellt. Es gibt keine dauernden Organisationen, die über Regimentsebene reichen. Die Einheiten werden nur bei Bedarf zu größeren Organisationen zusammengefasst. Eine Trennung zwischen Flotte und Armee gibt es ebenfalls nicht. Ziel der Calderanischen Militärregierung war lange Zeit die Eroberung der Erde, doch durch den Ausbruch des Bürgerkrieges und die liberalen Bewegungen innerhalb der Nation haben die Aufmerksamkeit des Obersten Rates von diesem Ziel abgelenkt. Die Bemühungen, die Chaos-Zone wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, sind bisher gescheitert. Größte Sorge der Regierung ist derzeit, dass es zu einem Aufstand der verarmten Masse kommen könnte. Die Militärregierung wird derzeit nur noch von der elitären Oberschicht getragen. 'V.1.5 Allianz der Zinji (Zinji = Exo-Asiatisch für „Siedler“ oder „Kolonist“)' thumb|leftHauptplanet: Zinji.1 Hauptstadt: Dolana Amtssprache: Zinji (Exo-Asiatisch) Währung: Zin (Z) Wechselkurs: 0,65 'Geschichte' Während des 1. Interstellaren Krieges kam es in der Peripherie zu Rassenunruhen und ethnischen Unabhängigkeitsbestrebungen. In der nördlichen Peripherie von Union und Föderation hatten sich mit Unterstützung des SOAP vor allem asiatische Kolonisten niedergelassen, die unter Rassismus und Repressalien litten. Nach dem Großen Krieg sahen diese Kolonisten ihre Chance gekommen und starteten einen von der SOAP unterstützten Unabhängigkeitskrieg gegen die geschwächten Zentralnationen, der im Jahre 2252 mit ihrer Unabhängigkeit endete. Dieser Erfolg ebnete die Bahn für den Vertrag von San Francisco, der nur vier Jahre später unterzeichnet wurde und die Entstehung weiterer extraterrestrischer Nationen vor und nach dem 2. Interstellaren Krieg. Während des 2. Interstellaren Krieges unterstützte die Allianz der Zinji die Union, vor allem aufgrund der immer noch starken Bindung zwischen China und dem SOAP. Diese Entscheidung sollte sich nach dem Sieg der Föderation bitter rächen, denn die Zinji mussten einige wichtige Sektoren an die Föderation abtreten und einen Neutralitätsvertrag unterzeichnen. Seither hält sich die Allianz auf dem Parkett internationaler Politik sehr zurück. 'Gesellschaft und Wirtschaft' Die Gesellschaft der Zinji ist recht ausgeglichen, was sich auch durch die Homogenität der Zinji-Gesellschaft erklären lässt. Die Zinji zeichnen sich durch Toleranz und Antirassismus aus. Religion ist nach wie vor der Buddhismus. Der bescheidene Reichtum ist weitgehend gerecht verteilt, was natürlich die Existenz einer politischen und wirtschaftlichen Elite nicht ausschließt. Die größten Rohstoffvorkommen befanden sich vor dem 2. Interstellaren Krieg ''in den ''Lockmarh-Quadranten. Nach dem Verlust dieser Region sind die Zinji in großem Maße auf Rohstofflieferungen aus Union und Föderation angewiesen. Diese Abhängigkeit verhinderte ein Aufsteigen der Zinji in den Kreis der großen imperialistischen Nationen. Die verarbeitende Industrie ist recht gut gestreut, was einen relativ einheitlichen Lebensstadard gewährt. Allerdings ist die Produktion der Zinji etwas rückständig. Einige Fertigprodukte müssen aus den Zentralnationen eingeführt werden. Die Währung der Allianz, der Zin (Z), ist eigentlich nur ein finanzpolitisches Nebenprodukt des Rubels (Union). Der Zin basiert nur auf dem Handelsvolumen zwischen Allianz und Union und ist an den Kurs des Rubels angelehnt. Handelsbeziehungen unterhalten die Allianz der Zinji mit der Interstellaren Union und der Föderation. Der Import an Rohstoffen überwiegt den Export bei Weitem. Dieses Defizit bedroht die Wirtschaft und die Finanzstabilität der Allianz. 'Technik und Wissenschaft' Die Wissenschaft der Allianz ist recht rückständig und steht praktisch noch heute auf dem Stand des 2. Interstellaren Krieges. ''Nach der damaligen Niederlage und der Neutralitätserklärung wurde vor allem in Sachen Rüstungstechnik sehr wenig unternommen. Dass auch Neutralität eines bewaffneten Schutzes bedarf, realisiert man seitens der Allianz vor allem seit dem calderanischen Bürgerkrieg und dem Abfall der heutigen ''Chaos-Zone. Schmuggler, Piraten und Kriminelle besuchen regelmäßig auch den Allianz-Raum, um sich zu verstecken oder einfach nur leichte Beute zu machen. Die Union unterstützt die Allianz seit Kurzem mit Know-How und Waffen. Föderationsberichten zufolge sollen angeblich auch Unionsoffiziere in der Allianz dienen, um die Besatzungen zu schulen. Dies würde einen Bruch des Neutralitätsvertrages bedeuten. Wissenschaftliche Zentren befinden sich in den großen Kolonien, während die größte und wichtigste Forschungseinrichtung auf Zinji.1, dem Hauptplaneten, eingerichtet wurde. In allen großen Kolonien befinden sich Hochschulen, die das technische und wissenschaftliche Niveau der Allianz erhöhen sollen. Technikstandardwerte Waffensysteme 5 Handwaffen 6 Wissenschaft 6 Antriebssysteme 7 Computersysteme 6 Reaktoren 6 Kommunikation 6 Medizin 7 3 Gleiter 6 MAVs 4 Fahrzeuge 6 Schiffe 6 Schilde 6 Techniklevel: 6,08 'Politik' Die Allianz wird von einer sehr basisorientierten Demokratie regiert. Die Gouverneure und die planetarischen Räte stellen die tragende politische Kraft der Allianz dar. Auf nationaler Ebene ist ihnen ein Gouverneursausschuss übergeordnet, der aus 20 gewählten Gouverneuren besteht und eine Art nationales Kabinett bildet. Die Legislative bildet auf nationaler Ebene die Alliiertenversammlung, die aus gewählten Abgeordneten besteht, die für einen Planeten sprechen. Die Anzahl der Abgeordneten pro Planet richtet sich nach der Bevölkerungszahl. Die meisten Aufgaben und Kompetenzen liegen jedoch bei den planetarischen Institutionen. Nur über die nationale Sicherheit und die Außenpolitik entscheiden die nationalen Instanzen. Die Gerichte sind in Zivil- und Strafgerichte unterteilt und planetarisch eingerichtet. Ein oberstes Schiedsgericht entscheidet bei Streitigkeiten zwischen den einzelnen Planeten oder zwischen nationalen Instanzen. Es besteht aus 8 Obersten Richtern. Außenpolitische Beziehungen unterhält die Allianz mit Föderation und Union. Trotz der starken Anbindung an die Union lehnen die Zinji ein Bündnis oder gar einen Zusammenschluss kategorisch ab. Man verharrt nach wie vor auf den Paragraphen des Neutralitätsvertrages, wohl weil man keine Auseinandersetzung mit der Föderation riskieren will, zumal sich die Situation durch die Lockmarh-Rebellion und den Togischen Aufstand verschärft hat. Oberstes Ziel der Allianz ist ihre Unabhängigkeit und Souveränität, sowie das Gleichgewicht der beiden terrestrischen Nationen. ''Nach der Enttäuschung des ''2. Interstellaren Krieges ''und den damit verbundenen Gebietsverlusten, kam es zum ''Neutralitätsvertrag, der die Träume der Allianz von einer dritten Großmacht beendete. Die neuen Kriegsherde an der Hektorlinie und der Krieg mit dem Calderanischen Reich haben in der Allianz Kritik an der Hegemonialpolitik laut werden lassen. Es gibt eine starke Fraktion der Falken, die eine offensivere und selbstbewusstere Außenpolitik fordern. 'V.1.6 Koalition der Toger (Toger = Exo-Afrikanisch für „Krieger“)' thumb|leftHauptplanet: Togor.1 Hauptstadt: Togal : Amtssprache: Togisch (Exo-Afrikanisch, Vielzahl von Sprachen und Dialekten) Währung: Gand (G) Wechselkurs: Währung an F$ gekoppelt, gleicher Wechselkurs 'Geschichte' Im Jahre 2256 wurde im Vertrag von San Francisco die Einrichtung „ethnischer Räume“ beschlossen. Infolge dieser Bestimmung wurden afrikanische Kolonisten in der nördlichen Peripherie der Union angesiedelt. Die reichen Rohstoffvorkommen des togischen Raumes wurden von der Union ausgebeutet, während die dortigen Kolonisten selbst nicht von diesem Reichtum profitieren konnten. Es kam seit 2320 zu einigen Erhebungen auf verschiedenen Planeten, die jedoch nicht synchronisiert stattfanden. Sie wurden von Unionstruppen blutig niedergeschlagen. Nach diesem Massaker formierte sich die togische Befreiungsarmee (Togassa), die einen Guerillakrieg gegen die Union führte. Dieser Krieg beschränkte sich nicht nur auf das togische Gebiet, sondern die Togassa verübte Attentate und Anschläge im gesamten Unionsraum, sogar auf Sol.1 und in Moskau. Nach den ersten paramilitärischen Erfolgen der Togassa und der Eroberung einiger Unionsschiffe, kontrollierten sie 6 Sektoren mit dem Hauptplaneten Togor.1. Die Toger etablierten eine Regierung und erklärten ihre Unabhängigkeit. Die Föderation war bereit, die neue Nation anzuerkennen. Doch nach einer Kriegsdrohung der Union zog die Föderation die Zusage an die Toger wieder zurück. Das hinderte die Föderation jedoch nicht daran, die Toger mit Waffen, Gerät und Know-How zu unterstützen. Es wird vermutet, dass sogar Personal und Offiziere der Föderation die togischen Truppen ausbilden. Mit dem Rohstoffreichtum der togischen Planeten und der massiven Unterstützung durch die Föderation gelang es den Togern eine kleine aber sehr schlagkräftige und effiziente Kriegsflotte aufzubauen. Mit dieser Flotte eroberten die Toger nach und nach die drei ursprünglichen Quadranten und erweiterten ihr Territorium in den freien Raum. Im Jahr 2239 stellte die Unionsflotte die Kampfhandlungen offiziell ein, ohne jedoch die Togische Koalition anzuerkennen. Immer wieder überqueren Unionsschiffe und Flottenverbände die Grenze und überfallen Schiffe, Kolonien und Außenposten der Toger. Nach dem defacto-Sieg der Toger wagte die Föderation die Anerkennung der neuen Nation nach interstellarem Recht. Die Union drohte mit ernsthaften Sanktionen, musste diesen erneuten Rückschlag hinnehmen, zumal neue separatistische Bewegungen in der Southeastend und die Bedrohung durch das Imperium einen weiteren Krieg gegen die Föderation nicht zuließen. Doch der Kampf um das togische Territorium geht weiter und kostet nach wie vor Tausenden das Leben. 'Gesellschaft und Wirtschaft' Die gesellschaftliche und wirtschaftliche Struktur der Toger war zunächst vom Bergbau geprägt, während die industrielle Verarbeitung im Kernraum der Union stattfand. Nach der Unabhängigkeit bemühte sich die togische Koalition, eine eigene Industrie aufzubauen, die jedoch nach wie vor von Föderationslieferungen abhängig ist. Die togische Gesellschaft hat sich seit ihrer Unabhängigkeit und dem daraus resultierenden Kontakt mit der Föderation an der Grenze zum Lockmarh-Territorium mehr und mehr an die “westliche” Kultur und Gesellschaftsordnung angelehnt. Die Toger übernahmen im Groben die Staatsordnung der Föderation, doch das hinderte sie nicht daran, ihre kulturellen Traditionen zu bewahren. Auch eine Eingliederung in die Föderation lehnen sie ab. Die Toger zeichnen sich durch eine sehr reichhaltige Kulturlandschaft aus. Die Wirtschaft der Toger basiert auf ihren reichen Rohstofflagern. Die gewonnenen Rohstoffe wurden bei der Föderation gegen Fertigprodukte und Industrieanlagen eingetauscht. Seit einigen Jahren trägt sich die togische Rüstungsindustrie zu einem Großteil selbst, während Nahrungsmittel und andere Fertigprodukte immer noch über die Bandur-Linie eingeführt werden müssen. Der togische Gand, die nationale Währung der Toger, spielt interstellar noch keine große Rolle, aber seine wachsende Stabilität wird ihm in naher Zukunft bestimmt einen Platz im interstellaren Finanzmarkt verschaffen. Handelsbeziehungen unterhält die Koalition der Toger fast ausschließlich mit der Föderation, geringer Warenaustausch findet auch mit der Allianz der Zinji und einigen Unionshändlern auf dem Schwarzmarkt statt. Auf dem interstellaren Markt sind togische Fertigprodukte noch nicht konkurrenzfähig. Deshalb wird der togische Markt durch eine offensive Zollpolitik gestützt. 'Technik und Wissenschaft' Der technische Stand der Toger hat sich in den Kriegsjahren stark erhöht, was auf die massive Föderationshilfe zurückzuführen ist. Vor allem auf dem Gebiet der Waffentechnik haben die Toger enorme Fortschritte gemacht, und ihre wendigen, schnellen Angriffsschiffe sind den Unionsschiffen taktisch ebenbürtig, wenngleich technisch in mancher Hinsicht noch unterlegen. Zentren der Forschung und Bildung befinden sich auf den dichter besiedelten Planeten und werden nicht selten von Föderationspersonal geführt. Technische und wissenschaftliche Hochschulen befinden sich auf allen wichtigen Planeten. Der Bildungsstand der Toger hat sich während der letzten Jahrzehnte enorm verbessert. Technikstandardwerte Waffensysteme 7 Handwaffen 7 Wissenschaft 6 Antriebssysteme 7 Computersysteme 6 Reaktoren 6 Kommunikation 6 Medizin 6 4 Gleiter 7 MAVs 7 Fahrzeuge 5 Schiffe 7 Schilde 6 Techniklevel: 6,38 'Politik' Die Koalitionsverfassung entspricht weitgehend der Verfassung der Föderation. Es gibt einen Präsidenten, der das Kabinett einberuft. Ein Parlament mit 310 Abgeordneten bildet die Legislative auf nationaler Ebene. Auf planetarischer Ebene kontrollieren Gouverneur und planetarischer Rat die öffentliche Verwaltung. Die Gerichtsbarkeit auf nationaler Ebene liegt beim Togischen Obersten Gerichtshof, der aus 12 vom Parlament gewählten Richtern besteht und über Verfassungsfragen entscheidet. Außenpolitisch unterhält die Koalition der Toger Beziehungen zur Föderation und zur Allianz. Während die Föderation inoffiziell als Verbündeter der Toger gilt, sind die Beziehungen zur Allianz der Zinji neutral und beschränken sich auf nationale Anerkennung und Handelsabkommen. Innere Probleme gibt es praktisch keine. Dazu ist der Druck von außen auch viel zu stark, denn immer noch versucht die Unionsflotte, auf togisches Territorium vorzudringen. Zudem wird die togische Gesellschaft noch von einer optimistischen Aufbruchsstimmung getragen, die nach dem Quasisieg über die Union aufkeimte. Die militärische Führung unterliegt dem Verteidigungsrat, der aus dem Präsidenten, dem Verteidigungsminister und einem Generalstab von 10 Generälen besteht. Auf planetarischer Ebene haben die Gouverneure den Oberbefehl über die Garnisonen. Ziel der togischen Koalition ist in erster Linie die Anerkennung ihrer Nation durch die Union und Einstellung der Kampfhandlungen. Des Weiteren wünschen sich die Toger ein gutes Verhältnis zu allen Nachbarn und eine Stärkung der eigenen Wirtschaft, um auf dem interstellaren Markt Fuß fassen zu können. Inhaltsverzeichnis Unabhängige Planeten und Systeme in der Föderation Kunst und Kultur Religion und Philosophie Konzerne und Kartelle Verkehrsgesellschaften Kategorie:Who is Who?